


Mother Altea

by Mdkillme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Evil Allura (Voltron), Forced Labor, Galra are good, Heavy Angst, Heavy Plot, Multi, Slow Burn, allura is 'Mother', allura is op as hell, allura will make zarkon look like dora the explorer, but i dont know if there will be, duh!, is there life on mars, it's worse than you think, lance is overwhelmed, their internet is worse then mine, world building time!, yes there is life on mars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-09-24 10:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17099192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mdkillme/pseuds/Mdkillme
Summary: The Eternian empire with the goal to invade the known universe, invaded earth two years ago, a few months before Shiro's escape from their imprisonment.Three years have passed and he is still suffering from the traumaMatt and Pidge are searching for their father, Matt being less hopeful than his sister.Kieth is helping his galra brothers escape the ethnic cleansing operated by Eterna.hunk is lost in space only to be found by two crazy/genius siblings.lance is doubting his motivations to live until he is argued into keeping on living by a well meaning stranger.





	1. cross roads

Matt was minding his own business when a piece of metal was thrown on his head. “What was that for?”  
“Get back to work! We need to fix this ship!” Pidge shouted from the ship’s engine using her screwdriver to knock on the cover.  
“We don’t have a power source that can fuel it.” He finally gave her his attention and watched her while she was shaking with anger and desperation. “You’re exhausting yourself over nothing.”  
“No Matt, I’m not.” She turned to him and gave him a pleading look. “I’m trying to reach our dad, and if this will get us one step closer to where he, it’s a step I’m willing to take.”  
Matt responded with a defeated sigh and walked to his sister’s side, he didn’t want to tell her what probably happened to their father, or what would lead her to know what happened, so he went to work. It was a good way to waste time until their space suits run out of whatever it was the name of the thing that kept them alive without food or air for the past few weeks.  
He wondered if the ship is even fixable. They’ve been trying every day only to find a new problem to arrive when they’re done with the first, they figured that the engine was too broken to fix so they made a new one using the leftover parts, the engine got too hot so they had to melt holes in the cover, to do that they had to modify parts of the engine to make a device that could do that, but couldn’t get it back to its original shape so they decided to make other uses for it and Pidge named it ‘frosty’, they tried to make a new engine out of the old new engine using the parts they managed to create using the frosty but then realized that the fuel they used on the first one spilled on the ground. In conclusion, they were in a very tragic situation.  
“Any ideas of how to get fuel?” Matt spoke first.  
Pidge shrugged. “Maybe we’ll find something on this asteroid.”  
“I doubt it has anything other than rocks, maybe there’s something underground.” Pidge reacted by looking at the big engine in front of her and Matt cursed the moment he spoke. “We are not breaking this down again!”  
“Never said we’re breaking it down... unless as a last resort.” Pidge smirked. “I have another idea, but you might think I’m crazy.”  
“I already think you are.” She grinned at that.  
“I think we could use the rocks as fuel.” The cleared her throat. “This thing has a gravity inducer, it was designed for small tasks but if we modify it...”  
“We can increase its capacity and use the power generated by the nuclear reaction to run the ship.” Matt continued and hugged his genius of a little sister, He shouldn’t have lost hope in her, he should’ve tried harder, he should’ve... wait a minute. “We’re gonna have to break it down any ways!”  
“God, matt I never thought you were this lazy.”  
“I’m your older brother you should pay more attention to my bad habits.”  
“Sorry that it took us getting stuck together in outer space for me to notice.”  
“Me too.” He took a screwdriver and began to work.  
.  
.  
.  
“Captain Shirogane Takashi, please send us your location.”  
“Location coming in.” Shiro clicked on the button on the upper left side of the ship.  
“Thank you, now please check if the geography surrounding you matches the markings on the map.” Shiro clicks on the screen activating 3D projection causing several cameras to hover out of the ship to navigate the area. When they get back they insert the data collected which the computer uses to create a single 3d model of the area then compare it to the file on in the federation’s network, the differences are highlighted in red.  
“Scan complete, there seems to be differences attributed to the prison’s expansion and noise.” He sent the result.  
“Alright, proceed with the mission...and Shiro ” Kloria smiled softly. “You’ve come so far, I’m proud of you.”  
“Now be careful, I’m trusting you know this type of prison well enough to navigate without my advice.” She sent him the general prison security protocol.  
“Thank you, major. I’ll be leaving the ship now.” Shiro opens the rear door and walks out of the ship, he steps on the sand of the Hawaiian beach. “Our communication will be limited to audio only transmissions.”  
“That’s alright.”  
Shiro turned on the life force detector, it revealed about a hundred life forms under his feet. He began to search for an entrance, he looks around the trees and wildlife, around the edges, through the ups and downs, the dead and deadly but he finds nothing... until he bumps his foot on a rock that trips, and lands him on the floor to look at the door on the ground.  
He carefully unlocked the door, trying not to break it or leave any trace behind. He wasn’t on a rescue mission, he was just collecting information for one. This prison in particular had a tricky security system to it. Some things are easy to get through, like sneaking in. Others hard, like sneaking out. That’s why he compared it to a bird’s cage.  
He got in, and found himself in an empty hallway he walked through it to find no one. The guards must be gathered somewhere and he should find some eventually, he thinks.  
After walking for a good amount of time he finds no one which made him wonder.  
“It can’t be...” He whispers to himself, his right arm shacking as the memories build up in his mind, he doesn’t allow them to control him. Instead, he looks around for a cell. “Life force detector, show me the number of life forces within working diameter.”  
The program chooses the diameter of three meters and detects one hundred life forces. Shiro looks sideways at the prison cell to his left and walks to it, he looks through the small window in the door but finds no one in that cell, or the next one, or the one after that. It can’t be!  
He informs Kloria, heart beating like a drum as he waits for her reply. “Maybe you should check your helmet’s sensors.”  
“All my gear is sent to mechanics before any mission.”  
“In that case, you should retreat.”  
“I can’t...” He couldn’t imagine the idea of retreating even though fear fills his very being, every bone in his body is aching to move deeper into this empty prison.  
“What do you mean’ you can’t’?” she was losing her cool. “Your orders were clear you clear, you are to retreat at any sign of danger.”  
“I’m sorry, I just can’t.”  
“This is a direct order from your superior: retreat immediately.” She shouted like an angry officer, a betrayed companion, a disappointed friend and most importantly like a mother heartbroken. “Shiro, please.”  
He cut off the connection, turned on the life force detector and moved to the direction that increased its numbers. What was a hundred lives, became two then rose to a thousand, to tens of thousands, to millions and finally... processor overloaded.  
His right arm began to ache, and then he knew that his worries were in their place. She was here.  
He took off his jacket revealing a sleeveless shirt and a collection of knives tucked neatly on his waist. He took a knife and used it to cut a wound that ran from his right shoulder to his palm then, watched as the blood turned into a flare and the flare into flame.  
He took a deep breath and ran to the place he knew she would be in, the placed that caused his arm more pain than wounds or the fire burning through them.  
And he found her. The breath taking beauty, soft lips and tender eyes illuminating in front of the oceans of white hair, figure steady and strong with determination and power. She was the living image of god like perfection and power or that’s what her followers thought of her.  
“Come child, don’t be ashamed.” She opens her arms to welcome him, putting her ropes back and revealing her lean strong body, in a soft kind-like welcoming gesture.  
He doesn’t say anything just runs to her with his flaming hand leading his body and aiming at her face.  
“How ambitious!” She argues the flame to disappear and tangles her hand in the one offered to her face to knock its owner to the ground before he could release the breath he was holding. “Maybe someday you could lay a scratch on me.”  
He refuses to talk.  
“Anyways, this prison has one person left.” She nods at the cell in front of her. “He’s not worth sending a ship just for him and I don’t think that there’s a need to bring a rescue team to drag one guy out of an abandoned prison, so I’ll trust you to take him.”  
She turns her back to him, pauses then turns back to face him. “If you don’t, I’ll have to send you both to me, and you know her, she doesn’t like the sight of a wayward child.”  
“That monster!”  
“Now boy, don’t speak like that about Mother, especially considering your battles in the arena.” She smiled at his helpless figure on the floor, now weighed down with guilt and shame. She crouched down hands on her knees. “Or do you want me to take you back, see who the real monster is.”  
He shivered and put his arms right in front of him so he could see them clearly his right arm as back to burning his blood into health flesh. “You did this to me.”  
“No I didn’t! Mother did, and you should thank her, it’s what kept you alive for so long.” She held his hands and smiled at him but when she spoke, her voice, and it was Mother speaking through the clone. “Now child, make your decision but remember. Mother is merciful and just.”  
Her voice alone shook his soul in more than one way, she grabbed his chin forcing him to look up at her, and a warm smile was drawn on her face. “She loves her children.”  
And she evaporated, leaving him weak and hopeless. He thought of his next move, he needs to leave this place and find his ship, but who is this person? Why did Mother think he was important enough to send one of her clones?  
He looked through the cell door’s window and couldn’t believe his eyes! It was one of Keith’s classmates from back when he was a federation student, the Cuban boy. What was his name? Lance, it was Lance! He’s the boy Keith used to complain about whenever he was home. He has to get him out of there!  
When he opens the door, he finds the boy tucked in the corner, Lance looks at him for a second, then ducks his head.  
“I’m not gonna hurt you.” Shiro argued weakly. “Lance, please you don’t want to die, do you?”  
The boy finally looks at him in confusion. “How do you know my name?”  
“Keith told me about you, we once saw you in a school play.”  
“Was I good?” the boy liked up a faint gesture of hope appearing on his face.  
Shiro leaned on prison wall, still aching from his resent defeat, but he managed a smile. “You did great, the most believable prince ever!”  
“Was the princess beautiful?”  
“She was gorgeous...” he gave another reassuring smile that made the boy smirk and get up. He walked to Shiro’s side and told him: “you’re right, I don’t want to die.”  
“Okay...” The officer said awkwardly lifting his body off the wall. “Let’s go.”  
Shiro forgot about protocol and not leaving evidence. Rushing through the halls with lance in hand on his way out he took an eternaian laser gun he found stacked on the wall.  
When they got to the ship Shiro grabs two space suits and hands one of them to lance. “What do we need those for?”  
“We’re going to the federation’s moon base.” Shiro frowned at the thought of the scolding he’s going to receive the moment Kloria lays sight on him.


	2. crossroads 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieth meets his crush (I wonder who it is? lol!) on his way to retrieve his broken ship.  
> Pidge and matt meet a confused and adventures boy while stealing a ship.

“Okai! Please!” Keith complained he would’ve been more verbal if his friend’s family wasn’t hugging him and thus forcing him to be polite. “All of us have families we love but you must give us a chance.”  
He was lying about them all needing to see their families, he was the only one who’s going to see his family, and it wasn’t for a warm family dinner. They were going to retrieve their ship from the federation mechanics, the best the world has to offer… after the Eternaian empire destroyed most ship repair corporations in the planet… but probably they did hold a high spot even before that, it was hard to judge since back then it was rare to receive repairs from them . The federation’s egotistical ass was too high on its own shit to allow for any outside ship to enter their territory.  
“Oh! We’re so sorry! Your plane is two hours away, right?” The mother’s Mongolian words were translated to smooth English which Keith set to a British accent because it sounded so nice. “Would you like to call your families to tell them that you’re coming?”  
She directed them to the phone situated on the far corner of the living room.  
“I’ll go!” Keith volunteered, walked to the phone, clicked on the numbers and listened to the beep sound.  
The Eternaian attack destroyed most of the groundwork making commercial long distance wireless communication possible and what’s left of it was reserved for the military needs of the world, the wired networks weren’t too good either but they did manage to repair them enough for wired phones to return and a small part of the internet even though only a few websites were available along with the language and first aid data packages provided by the federation.  
“Hey Keith, what’s up?” His father answered from the other end.  
“I just called to tell you that I’ll be coming to visit tomorrow.”  
“What a coincidence! Shiro will be coming tomorrow to!” Keith’s dad didn’t know that his words will cause every hair on his son’s body to rise, but his knowledge of it wasn’t a requirement for it to happen, the only requirement was the mention of Shiro.  
“Really? How? Isn’t he staying at the moon base for work?”  
“Krolia told me that he that he messed up and needs to be grounded.” The man giggled from the other side. “You get it? Grounded! Your mother is such a joker.”  
Keith was pretty sure that his mother was dead serious when she spoke to him, but the perfect saint Shiro messing up is funny. “No I don’t.” he spoke coldly.  
“Well, it’s because-”  
“No, dad. Don’t explain it, I’ll think about it on the way home.”  
“Yes, I must not ruin the joke by explaining it.” He paused and sighed. “Be safe, alright?”  
“Yeah…” he spoke hesitantly, remembering the woman looking at him and her son. He was still keeping her ignorant about the loss of his sight, he did so for a year now by wearing lenses the same color as his ones dark black eyes.  
“Keith?” Concern showed on his father’s tone.  
“Yeah dad, I’m sorry I doze off.” In an attempt to cool the conversation he changed the topic. “Will mom make it? Maybe we can all gather as a family again.”  
“…”  
She won’t.  
“I’ll make sure to ask her, if she can’t come we can always use the transmitter at home.” One the perks of both his parents working for the federation was that they get to abuse their military given technology for personal use, his hatred for the federation kept him from judging his father, so he just spoke softly.  
“I’ll be looking forward to it.” He knew that his words wouldn’t lighten the mood but it was a step in the right direction. “See you tomorrow, bye dad.”  
“Bye, son… I’ll miss you.”  
Keith hung up to see that his team has already got all of their stuff together and is ready to leave.  
.  
The Mongolian airport was filled with Korean, Japanese and Thai refugees escaping the famines caused by losing half of the farming colonies of mars to Eterna. Magnolia is happy to welcome them since their small population wasn’t enough to support the country’s economy.  
In fact, emigrants were welcome in every country on earth, as the drop in the workforce was so crippling unemployment became illegal! Have a disability? There’s a prosthetic for it! You got sick? You should take immunity endorsers! Too old to work? Genetic therapy will fix that! Too young to work? Then you should go to a trade school and start working as soon as you hit 16 to 21 years depending on the country you live in. The only way you could get a collage education was if the company supporting your education included it in your contract.  
Birth control was so frowned upon that you could find one store selling pills for every one million citizen, same goes for most other methods since new medical discoveries eradicated all diseases including all STDs.  
“Keith!” Nina shouts for him from the line, she tied her suitcase to her waist and dragged it behind her as she didn’t like to wear prosthetics outside work. “Stop slaking off!”  
“This is a day off. Let me enjoy it, will you?”  
She rolled her eyes and walked on.  
.  
There wasn’t a plane that could take them straight from Mongolia to the USA so they had to go to China first and then book a plane to the states.  
In the screen showing the coming and going planes he notices an expected group coming from the moon base.  
The moon base is the universal port for all spaceships aiming to leave earth. A year ago ships traveled freely, passing the base for fuel and legal matters, but the eternal attack destroyed the ports made for combat ships, so the government took over the civilian ports for them, only allowing a small space for civilian use, this created a huge waiting list for all the people wanting to see their families who lived on the solar system’s colonies.  
So they created the ‘titanic’, a huge ship that could transport millions of people. The ship stopped at the nearest landing area to the moon’s orbit and traveled back and forth ones a day. This meant that Shiro would be on it and would likely drop by China to take the plane to America.  
Keith booked the tickets to the desired plane and went to see his awaiting team, Nina and Okai were flirting-chatting as usual, while Leo enjoyed a film on his prosthetic lenses.  
“Our plane will arrive in four hours.” This bought the entire group’s attention they tilted their heads to him. Nina spoke first. “Our plane flies in thirty minutes.”  
“I delayed our flight…”  
“Why did you delay it?” she spoke to him like he was a child and gave him the expression that fit with her tone.  
“Because I’m the leader and my word goes.”  
“I’m not stupid. Tell me why you did such a thing.”  
“Stop interrogating me…” his weak demand was coupled with a strong blush that spread from ear to ear.  
“That’s the Shiro blush!” Leo pointed out blankly.  
Nina bowed to take a look at Keith’s face and astonishment spread through her face. “Did your thirst over your high school crush cost all of us three and a half hours of our lives?”  
The leader just turned his face away so no one could see the look that confirmed their suspicions but that action was enough of a confirmation on its own.  
“You desperate idiot! I’ll go get the original flight tickets back!” she walked away and then returned with a look of defeat on her face. “The seats were taken as soon as they were empty.”  
The trio decided that they would stare at their leader for the upcoming three hours. At one point Nina commented: “This is a day off. Why don’t you let me enjoy it?”  
.  
Shiro and Lance arrived only to find a group of four waiting for them but, with Keith being among them he hurried to introduce himself and Lance. Nina was Keith’s old online friend they were assigned to each other by his French teacher in an attempt to teach him the language, but in the end Nina learned a lot of English and Keith learned very little of French. They bonded over both being half Galra which was just as common in France as in the states, not so common.  
Leo was a Mexican friend he met after transferring from the Galra Cultural Academy in the North Pole to the one in Mexico in favor of a more populated (and warmed) area. What’s interesting about him was the fact that he wasn’t a Galra.  
He met Okai in Hungary when he transferred again, that time to Siberia to catch up with Nina.  
They choose Leo to join their team on the day of the Eternaian attack and they are together ever since.  
One thing they had in common was the way that they looked at Shiro as if he killed their children and danced on their graves. In attempt to fix this situation he asked. “Did I do anything to offend you?”  
“No, not you.” Leo answered coldly.  
“Can we go now?” Okai asked Nina who glared at Keith. “I don’t know, babe why don’t you ask our leader? His word goes.”  
The new arrivers were confused to the bone.  
“So many things have changed.” Shiro stated and grabbed Keith’s shoulder .  
“Yeah, you even dyed your hair.” Keith eyed him kindly.  
Shiro touched the top of his head, a bit surprised by Keith’s words and then remembered something. “Yeah… I guess I did…”  
.  
“Are you sure you want to sit by the window?” Keith asked when Shiro was about to sit down.  
“I’ll be fine.” He faked a smile and sat down, an insincerity which Keith sensed and reacted on.  
“Are you sure?”  
He wasn’t sure, Japan received a big blow from the attack, millions of lives lost and still counting. His childhood home was destroyed along with his friends and family, leaving a flat black spot of ashes in what used to be a mix of green grass and light gray mountains. And he wasn’t sure if he could handle the physical confirmation of it. “Yes.”  
Keith didn’t protest further and decided to sit down. Nina and Okai followed him and took the two seats besides them, Okay sighed. “Just two Keith thirsts and we’ll be landing”  
“What’s that?” Shiro wanted to be in on the joke.  
“Well it’s a very funny story!” Nina leaned forward only to be pushed back by Keith.  
“I flew from a Mexican palace to an ex Gulag for your ass and I don’t want to regret it even more.” He whispered in Nina’s ear before letting her go.  
“I must have a really nice ass.” She whispered before lifting herself again to speak with Shiro. “Come to think of it happened a long time ago, I don’t remember the story.”  
“Leo, how’re you doing in the back?” Okai spoke.  
“This Lance guy is flirting with me… He’s touching my arm and all.”  
“I’m not flirting with you! I’m just checking out your jacket! God! Can’t a guy admire fashion platonically?”  
.  
.  
.  
“Are you sure the map we got isn’t outdated?”  
“It was updated two months ago.”  
“A lot of thing change in two months…”  
“Don’t worry the Milky Way can’t be annihilate in two months…”  
“Is this ship working properly? Are you sure you know how to drive it.”  
“It is and I know enough about this ship to put you off it.”  
“Point taken.”  
“We need to steal an Eternaian guard ship to find the closest prison.” Pidge told her brother and sighed in preparation.  
“Do you know how dangerous those things are? Eternaian technology is the most advanced in the universe! Their forces are invincible!”  
“They say that to keep people from searching for their flaws.” A giggle rolled out of her words. “And I found a way to hack one.”  
Matt began listening.  
“You see, every time a guard ship wants to relocate it sends a signal to its comrades in the area and they send it a bunch of information.”  
“I’m guessing you modified the transmitter to send signals matching those of guard ships.”  
“Yes! And when we send those signals, not only will we get the information we need but we will be able to send a virus that will allow us to command a fully armed battleship.” Pidge smiled proudly. “I guess you wouldn’t mind the upgrade.”  
“So when will you send the signal?”  
“The ships only accept signals when it’s the time to change shifts or they’ll be considered as a sign of aggression.”  
“Please tell me you know that time.”  
“They don’t seem to be stable but I calculated the time when it’s most likely for it to be.” For some reason matt didn’t trust that statement. “It’s in three… two… one...” She clicks a button on the control panel.  
The screen turns red and a voice message appears. “You are identified as a suspicious vehicle, please identify yourself. You have three minutes.”  
“What was the highest likelihood you found?” matt asks his sister who wouldn’t show any surprise at the fully armed battleships detecting them as an enemy.  
“Fifty percent.”  
“What!??” he screamed.  
“Alright, forty nine ninety nine” She polled some switch, changed some settings and clicked the button again. “This is lieutenant Zarfa ship number 1-22-8-58-8 my data was corrupted please re inform me of the right position.”  
Suddenly matt understood.  
“The information will be sent to you immediately.”  
That little brat might’ve polled a gamble but when she did, she got them the position of the ship they would be hacking into and the prison that they will began their search in, and the best is the fact that poor lieutenant Zarfa doesn’t even know what’s coming.  
.

Zarfa laid back on her seat and drank her favorite juice while watching a new drama of her home planet, the HB-15 Balmera.  
The main protagonist was accusing her lover of betraying her trust after he left her alone to fend off against the meaty red skinned creatures called humans, they were mindless little creators but they supposedly can land a big punch when they are gathered in groups. They weren’t all so bad though they make good fighters for entertainment and some of them even have the mental capacity to work for Eterna.  
“If you ask me, with humans being this stupid it wouldn’t be so hard for me to defeat a bunch of them.”  
“Are you sure about that?” a small pink skinned human was hanging upside down from one of the ship’s cooler openings.  
“A human dwarf!” Zarfa jumps up to snatch her gun off the table.  
“That’s not so nice…” the human thingy smiled wickedly, held on to the opening with its hands and swung about before landing on the floor.  
The gesture encouraged her to activate her weapon and point to the dwarf.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Another human spoke from behind her she turned around to see it, but the moment she got her sight off the dwarf it ran to her, grabbing her weapon and pointing it right at her.  
Now both of the humans are pointing guns at her head.  
“What’s playing?” the bigger human asked.  
“A racist rip off of zombie age.”  
“ew.”  
.  
The siblings left the guard ship’s captain on their old ship and destroyed the ships’ tracker which also meant destroying the long distance transmitter after loading all the files and maps that they needed.  
“Alright when will we be arriving?”  
“Pidge… there’s something I need to-”  
Suddenly a small door was kicked open from under the controls a head popped out, he looked to the right at matt’s right leg, looked to the left at matt’s right leg, looked up, and fear spread throughout his face then a bit of comfort as he realized that he was looking at a human. He swallowed.  
The boy jumped back down to the engine room, Pidge kicked Matt’s seat for it to slide away and jumped behind him, her small figure allowing her to have a much smoother fall than him, as he was jumping up and down from pain while he ran to a corner.  
It wasn’t a good decision on him since she was well accustomed to Eterna technology and engineering, she learned it the hard way after all, and wasn’t willing to let go of what she learnt.  
She jumped through a small door to a ‘room’ with a really low ceiling, half an arm high, so she had to crawl to the destination, but it was much easier than going around the all the machines within the engine room.  
She admired the circuits above and beneath her for a split second then turned to the opening above her, climbed up to the room above and waited. To her surprise the corner she found herself in had a mattress and blanket, a livable clean space if she was honest.  
She heard heavy steps before the guy came. “Hi!” she greeted sarcastically. “Nice place you got here.”  
“Please don’t hurt me!” he put his hands up in defeat.  
“We’re not gonna hurt you…” She spoke kindly as she saw the red spots beneath shin and around his neck. “You’re from mars, right?”  
Fifty years ago, the first farming colony was put on Mars, the new citizens were put through severe genetic therapy in order for their bodies to handle the planet’s climate, this resulted in minor side effects, one of them being the red spots around the upper body.  
“Yeah…” He rubbed his neck nervously. “I was a genetic engineer specializing in subsistence crops.”  
“I studied networking and electronics in the federation’s scientific program.” She offered him her hand to shake. “You can call me Pidge.”  
“Hunk…” He nervously took her hand, gave it a shake and then hesitantly spoke. “So... Were you in the physical operator?”  
The physical operator was basically a big circuit that worked as a minimal operating system in case of the original software getting hacked, it was a true head shaker since the system would automatically move to it the moment an outsider connected to it, but ones she managed to fake the Eterna forces’ signal she was pretty much set.  
“Yes… pretty much.” He followed her when she gestured for him to move and introduced himself to Matt when he met him.  
.  
“So you’re telling me that you’ve been staying in the engine room for two weeks without her noticing you?” matt asked yet again to with the same baffled look and a slightly different wording.  
“Yeah, I was surprised too, but it worked out in my favor so I didn’t question it.” Hunk answered and smiled not a trace of judgment in his being, unlike Pidge of course who gazed pretty judgmentally at her broth, who answered her by wiggling his eyes teasingly in a gesture that translated to: ‘I don’t give a fuck about you bitch’ it was rude but not as vulgar as what Pidge’s face translated to.  
The siblings paid attention to their ‘prisoner’ again when he cleared his throat and spoke. “Why go as far as to capture an Eternaian ship.”  
“We need to find our father and get back to earth so our family could be whole again…” Pidge said with a downcast look. “We’ve been hoping to fish some information from prison records.”  
“You can’t do that.”  
“Why?”  
“There’s a better place you could go to, but it could kill us.” He spoke after a deep sigh.  
“Where’s that?” Pidge was ready for anything, to do anything, fight anyone no matter how dangerous it was.  
Matt on the other hand… not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear Keith will have more personality in upcoming chapters.  
> the OCs in here are mine but if you care to use them (consider them opensource), you don't need to inform me. (But it would be nice if you do!...unless it's for porn.)

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this is not a shance or shallura fanfic and that the sheith and allurance will appear in time.


End file.
